Misunderstandings
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: -One shot. The girls confuse Gajeel's profession. - AU; adult themes.


**A/N: so my copy of FT vol. 50 finally arrived with the limited edition cards & I'm so excited so I remember when I first saw Gajeel's I though 'dear god hes a stripper cop.' hot af. **

**Maybe I'm too wrong minded bc of the city I live in but oh well!**

* * *

"Coming!" The petite blunette called out while she heard impatient knocks at her door. She ran across her home making soft tapping sounds on her hard wood floor.

"Levy, thank you for letting us throw the party at your house!" Mira stepped into the petite blunette's home walking passed her as she opened her door not even having time to say 'come in.'

"Umm…of course." She smiled awkwardly at the white haired woman who smiled so sweetly she couldn't possibly object now.

"Good! Now Laxus, Cana, hurry!" Mira called out to the two who were supposed to be bringing in the supplies.

Laxus came in grunting under his breath something along the lines of 'why do I have to help?' while carrying two heavy boxes in. With a soft kiss from Mira, he complied but still complained. He wouldn't validate in public what everyone already knew, he was wrapped around her elegant finger that he placed a ring on.

"Thank you." The white haired woman waved sweetly at him as he was sent back to retrieve more boxes from the car.

A busty brunette walked in after the blond man walked out. She had evidently already raided a box picking out her favorite bottles of alcohol. She held three bottles under her arm while already having consumed half of one in the distance from the car to the front door.

"Cana! You'll have plenty of time to drink later!" She tried to take away the bottles from her but Cana turned running further into Levy's house to finish drinking in peace.

Levy giggle while watching from the second story as she leaned on the railing.

"Tonight is going to be fun right?" Levy's blonde friend leaned over the railing mimicking her with a smile.

"Mhm." She agreed. "I just wish it wasn't at my house." Levy looked down at her furniture being rearranged. That part didn't bother her but the fact that her books were being shifted around in order to make more room.

It stung slightly as they were not being handled with the care she gave to each and every one of her books that plagued her home. The last straw was when they were getting jumbled out of her intricate order. The voice from her friend stopped her from rushing down the stairs to lecture the rough men.

"Unfortunately you have the most room. Mira is just barely moving into Laxus', Cana only has room for her booze, and we can't really surprise Erza by doing it at her house."

"What about you?"

Lucy sighed remembering the situation she just escaped from. "Unfortunately I don't have all the time in the world to clean up after Natsu and the kids."

Levy giggled before sighing herself. "Yeah you're right."

Levy had the most room out of her friends due to being the only single one aside from Cana and Juvia. Well Cana honestly meant it when she said she didn't need a man that she already had one, Jack.*

The thought didn't bother her until she saw some actual PDA in front of her then suddenly her home became empty and all the books in the world couldn't fill it.

"Hey Lev." Lucy waved her hand in front of her petite friend when she spaced off.

"O-Oh sorry." She spoke apologizing for her actions.

"Come let's go!" Lucy took her hand bringing her back down the stairs.

/

After completely failing on trying to pin up decorations in high places, she was placed on drink mixing duty. She chopped various pieces of fruit placing them in various liquors to soak. While that set, she mixed up various drinks setting them aside to chill so they could keep the party going without interruptions.

"Done." Levy wiped her hands on a cloth after finishing mixing the plentiful drinks per Cana's request.

"Are you excited for the _entertainment_?" Cana came behind the blunette suddenly grabbing her shoulders startling her slightly as she jumped up.

"E-Entertainment?" Levy turned around to question her true meaning.

"Of course! I told them to send their best." She winked at her.

"W-Wait, what do you mean? Who's coming?" The blunette questioned but before Cana could answer, Mira called out.

"She's here!" Mira called out sweetly alerting the girls to group up as she stepped out of her car.

"Congratulations!" They yelled out at Erza while Mira placed the cheesiest crown on top of her head and a sash across her chest saying 'bride to be.' Erza blushed slightly from the loving attention she was receiving.

"Thank you." She was grateful for the love her friends were showing her.

"So we have a bit of a surprise for you." Mira pushed the scarlet haired woman towards the front door as Cana placed a blindfold over her eyes continuing the secret.

"I-Is this really necessary?" She questioned.

"Of course it is! And you can keep it, use it on _Jellal_ later."

All the girls giggled at her cheeks light up from under the cover.

Erza was escorted by her friends into the blunette's home until the blind fold was removed surprising her with the bachelorette party they had planned for her.

"So we'll be here for a bit until the _good part_ ends." She gave the slyest wink to Levy once more before turning back to Erza. "Then we can go to club Fairy Tail!"

"Maybe this is a bit too much…" The scarlet haired woman looked around before she spotted the one thing she put above her fiancé, strawberry cake. "I-Is that for me?' She shuttered slightly as her mouth began to water from the sight.

"Yup!" the girls answered and before they could present it to her, she sat down to claim it all for herself. With a forkful of cake, Erza started the party.

Levy walked out with a tray of shorts for everyone as they all took one and cheered for the night.

The girls immediately ran towards the backyard stripping down into their bikinis to jump into the pool and cool off. Erza and Mira opted to lay on lawn chairs catching the last hour of sunlight in order to work on their last minute tans.

Cana snuck up behind them while there eyes were closed and ever so gently pushed on the chairs til they were pushed inside the cold water.

"H-Hey!" the girls cried out while suddenly being dumped into the water.

"Oops!" Cana winked at them while taking a swig of her fourth bottle since arriving just a few hours ago.

The scarlet haired woman slipped out of the water approaching the ice bucket and picked up Cana's favorite bottle that she was saving for last.

"Put that down." The brunette threatened while cautiously approaching her.

Erza looked her down once more before taking the bottle to her lips and taking sudden quick gulps as Cana tried her hardest to take it away.

"I've got five dollars on Erza." Levy giggled while watching the small fight.

"I'm not so sure, you know how Cana is with her 'boyfriend.'" Lucy replied laughing along.

The scarlet haired woman finished consuming the beverage and came out from the 'brawl' victorious and now in her usual angry drunk attitude.

"Everyone get inside!" Erza commanded forcing all the girls to run inside on her command.

* * *

With alcohol quickly pumping through their bodies, they quickly lost track of their noise level.

Erza demanded that all play the overly sexualized games set up, she didn't find the joke in them and opted to play seriously.

"Juvia is so lonely!" The busty blunette became overly emotional along with Lucy.

"I'll keep you two company!" Cana said with a wink while sliding herself in between the two girls.

"N-No!" Juvia hid her face in her hands.

"Cana said we'll 'have fun' later." Levy spoke with a giddy voice from her upbeat drunken state.

* * *

-' _Redfox.'_

The long haired man lifted his office work phone immediately regretting it as another complaint came in.

-' _Yeah yeah I've got it.'_

He slammed the phone back down before waiting for the voice on the other line to finish speaking. He already knew the address by memory thanks to two other angry calls just ten minutes ago which he refused to go to until now being forced.

"Gray hurry up." He barked out while putting on his police hat pushing down some of his wild obsidian spikes.

The drive took twice as long as Gajeel didn't care to rush for a noise disturbance call. It was more than likely just drunk and rowdy men enjoying their weekend. He was close to driving by as not to ruin their night but the sight was much different than other noise disturbance calls.

As he walked up to the bright blue hose, he took note of the potted plants handing from the window seal along with a wood branded plank saying 'welcome.' From the outside, multiple cheers from multiple women could be heard. With a gulp, he knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"They're here!" Cana screamed overly excited while rushing to the door. "Coming." She called out so they wouldn't leave.

As she came to the door and flung it open excited to see that the company had sent two attractive men in what she assumed were fake police outfits, perfect to play in.

"Hello officer, how can I help you?" The blunette played along.

Gajeel held back trying to act professional while he could smell the evident fumes of strong alcohol on her breath and coming from inside.

"We've received multiple noise complaints coming from this address and –"

Cana spaced out from his speech, he was much too committed in her eyes. She just wanted his clothes off and a good dance.

"Yeah yeah." The brunette brushed him off as she took his and his partner's hands dragging them both inside.

"H-Hey!" The men had no time to react as they were pulled in and had the door closed behind them.

"Girls! They're here!" Cana gleefully pushed them in further into the house ready for them to start.

Erza stepped up to the men still angry as the alcohol fueled her aggressive attitude. She grabbed Gajeel shoulder making him take her as the future bride by her sash.

"Listen, Levy has been such an angel and she's getting the first dance." Erza said in a demanding voice while pointing to the petite blunette who had shied away hiding her face in her hands.

Gajeel was caught off guard as the scarlet haired woman wasted no more time and hurried him up towards the seated small woman.

"You're not understandin', we're real officers." He failed at explaining himself to the very drunk women who weren't comprehending.

Suddenly the women started cheering and tossed some singles at Gray –who out of habit-stripped his shirt off making them assume the show was just beginning.

"Oi stripper, put your clothes back on." Gajeel demanded but Juvia already stole him away leaving his fallen shirt on the floor.

Gajeel ground his teeth from his useless partner leaving him to deal with this bunch.

He had finally been dragged til he was standing in front of the blunette who only uncovered her face as she felt him before her. She opened her bright hazel eyes to meet his ruby ones as they became fixated on each other. He blocked all the women around her just to focus on the one before him.

Gajeel gulped auto ably as he looked down into her eyes being caught up by first impression –her incredible cuteness. From her eyes, his vision went down to her small button nose which perfectly suited her face. When he saw her lips he bit his own til he felt her hands on his chest.

With liquid courage still pumping through her, she boldly grabbed his shirt. She knew strippers took care of their own clothes but he was taking too long as she unbuttoned three buttons.

"O-Oi, what are you doin'?" The long haired man bit his lip as she effetely exposed his pecs with the girls cheering louder while tossing singles at him now.

Gajeel managed in the mists of being flustered to pull out his badge with his ID next to it validating his earlier story.

Levy jerked her hands back sobering up in an instant. "Umm…C-Cana, he really is a cop."

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" The blunette cried out once more as she stood on her porch along with Gajeel who was buttoning his shirt back up. "My friends said som—"

"Gi hi, don't worry about it shrimp." Gajeel placed his hand atop her head pressing her curls down.

"S-Shrimp?" Levy's expression turned to one of irritation towards the brute. Sure he was attractive but he had no reason to speak that way!"

"Oi don't get mad at me, you're the one trying to undress me." He teased her smirking as he saw she gained a pink tone to her cheeks.

"It was an honest mistake!" She cried out.

"Listen shrimp…"

"Levy."

"Shrimp." He leaned down grinning at her getting close to her face.

"It's Levy!" The blunette didn't pay attention to his close proximity as he pouted at his rude attitude by puffing her cheeks.

Gi hi. Gajeel laughed as he stood back up to laugh at her cute expression. With her cheeks lighting up further, she looked up at him.

"Listen to me shrimp." He took her petite hands and cuffed them together as she swung the key. "I'll let you go if you agree to dinner with me."

* * *

 ***Jack: jack daniels; a popular whiskey. I'm not so sure if other countries get this liquor so just making a note of it!**


End file.
